Pokemon Remix
by KizunaCho
Summary: Pokemon D & P A new adventure with new friends! What will await her? OC x Undecided
1. Chapter 1

Name: Shogo Kiri

Name: Shogo Kiri  
Age: 13  
Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky, Care free  
Looks:

Pokemon:  
Chimchar

Name: Damion  
Age:13  
Personality: Laid back, fun, caring, childish, cant keep still  
Looks:

Pokemon:  
Pipulp

Name: Lucas  
Age:13  
Looks:

Personality:Understaning, helpful, cautious, strict,caring happy!  
Pokemon:  
Turtwig

"Kiri dear! Please wake up! You have to go meet Damion outside!" Kiri's mother, Sumiko yelled.

"Mmmf? Why!" Kiri screamed her pillow muffling it a bit.

"Something about getting a pokemon-"

"WHY DIDINT YOU SAY SO!" Kiri ran out the door, fully dressed and ready, on her way out she grabbed a piece of toast and put it in her mouth. "Shee woo water mwam! Twake cware!"

You could hear a small slam coming from the door. "That girl... someday shes going to hurt herself rushing like that..." Sumiko shook her head and went up to her room. _What the heck..._ Her eyebrow twitched with irritation. Upon looking at her daughters room she saw a pig stye. Left over food was everywhere, her bed un-made, tv and computer still on, and her clothes scattered all over the floor. Sumiko gave a shriek of disprove-ment.

**"Ahhhhh!!"**

"Hmm?? What was that Kirity?" Damion asked.

"Mmmff..." she took out the bread from her mouth and sweatdropped. "I think my mom has seen my room..." Laughing nervously she grabbed Damion's hand and tugged him to move faster.

"O-oi! What are you doing?"

"Hurry, my mom can be here any minute!" Looking over her shoulder she saw dust coming thier way.

"Ne, ne! Kirity, whose that? They must be pretty fast at running if they can bring dust up like that..." Damion asked, Kiri sighed at his inocent smile.

"Eh.. i think we should fins a place to hide..."

"Hey! how about the lake! You know where we used to go!"

"Mm! Good idea! Now lets hurry!! " Kiri started running towards thier towns lake, Lake Verity.

Once they reached the lake they saw two people standing there.

_I wonder who those guys are... _Kiri thought, her grip on Damion tightned.  
Damion looked down at his hand feeling the grip on it tighten. _Ne... Kirity must be nervous or scared Damion smiled at his childhood friend. Man... Im hungry..._  
"Hmmm.."

Damion and Kiri's attention went towards the older man staring at the water.  
"We shall head bak home and invesigate this matter further." He turned around sharply, startling the two teens. "Lucas." the man said, "Lets go."

The two directed thier sttention to the other person standing behind him. He seemed thier age, but looked more matured.

"Hai"

When the two unknowed people passe them, Kiri let out a sigh of relief.

"Uwah! That was so scary! I wonder who those two people were! They seemed to serious!"

"NE! Ne! Kirity! Lookie! They left something! Lets go see!" Damion started to walk towards a brown suitcase where the two strangers had once been. Kiri followed nervously.  
"Damion, i dont think its a good idea to go! Thiers tall grass! And my mom said that if thiers tall grass pokemon can come and attack you! We dont even have our pokemon yet!"  
"Dont worry so much Kiri! Lets go see whats in the case!"

The two started to walk into the tall grass, Kiri holding onto Damions green scarf tightly.  
Suddenly two wild pokemon came after them

.  
"KYA!! DAMION! POKEMON! Quick we gotta get out of here!"

"Ugh! Were trapped! Damion! I told you! WERE ALL GONNS DIE!!" Kiri screamed bloodly murder, but was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Damion?"

"Dont make such a big fuss! Lets look in the case to see if theres somthing that can help us."

She nodded shakily and slowly opened the suitcase. There she saw three pokeballs.  
"See! Told you there was something! Ok ill pick first!" Damion grabbed the ball from the right. "I choose you...er... POKEMON!"

Kiri and the wild pokemon which she fould out were zubat sweatdropped.

"Piplup! Pi!"

"Aww! Sugoi! Okay! Um.. Takle!?"

"Piplup! Piii!!"

The blue pokemon headbutted the blue and purple pokemon to the ground.

"All right!"

Kiri looked at the other pokemon, she quicly grabbed the middle pokeball and threw it into the air.

"I choose you!"

"Charr!! Chimchar!"

"Uwah! A fire pokemon! ... Okay um... attack the evil zubat?!"

"CHARRRRRR"

Fire came out of the mouth of her new friend and savior. The zubats feld with thier injuries and left the two freinds and thier two new pokemon.

"Sugoi! Good job Piplup!" Damion congragulated his blure water pokemon.

"Pii! Pii!" Piplup jumped on Damion and gave him a uber hug.

On the other hand Kiri was staring at her pokemon.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Charr! CHIMCHAR!"

"UWah!" Falling on her butt she looked at the pokemon, startled by its sudden outburst.  
"Uhh...Nice to meet you to?"

"Char" The hot headed pokemon flared its nose and turned its back to her.  
_HOW RUDE! EVEN FOR A POKEMON!_

"Why i outta-"

"Hey! Are you guys alright?"

Damion and Kiri looked at the owner of the voice, it was the boy they had seen earlier.  
"Oh! Wow! pokemon! Hey... theres the suitcase!" He walked towards the open suit case.

"AH! did you guys take steal these pokemon?"

"Ah! nonononononono!" Kiri stood up nervously and started to explain what happened.  
"Its alright..." came a deep voice from behind her.

"Eeep!" She did s sharp turn, her nose came in contact with someones chest. Looking up she saw that man that was here before them.

"I see you two have already picked your pokemon." He smiled "My name is Professor Rowan, i assume you are Kiri and Damion?"

"Yeah! How did you know old man?" Damion asked rudely.

An irk mark appeared on Rowans head, he cleared his throught, "Well, i heard you two were coming to choose you pokemon, but i guess you already did." He looked at Damion and Piplup. Then at Kiri and Chimchar.

"Please come to my lab, it's in Sandgem town. I will be waiting for you there." With that he left, following him was the boy and his suitcase.

"..."

"I guess we have our pokemon now..."

"Yeah..."

"Lets get going to Sandgem town then!"

"Y-yeah!" Kiri picked up her pokeball and called Chimchar to return. A red light could be seen then Chimchar dissapeared.

Smiling she turned towards Damion, "Arent you gonna put your pokemon back in its ball?"

"Nah, i think he likes it out here better! Now, LETS GO!"

"Un!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kya!!!" Damion turned his head, looking over his shoulder he saw Kiri with her Chimchar in front of her.

"Arrrg! How many times do I have to tell you, .."Kiri angerly pointed to the pokeball in her hand.

"CHARRR!!!" Blinking dumbly she sighed in irritation.

"Ahahah! Kirity! You look like a burnt marshmallow!" Damion said while pointing to her. His Piplup smiled and jumped out from his arms imitating what his master was doing.

"Pii! Pii! Piplup!"

_Kill me now please! __KILL ME__ NOW!!_

"Ne ne! Kiri-Chan! Its okay! I'll still like you...." Damion smiled and patted her on the back. "Even you ARE burnt!" snickering boy-ishly Damion picked up Piplup and started walking again.

"ARRG! DAMION! TEME! GET BACK HERE!!"

--

"Ughh.... so tired....where is this 'Sandgem Town' anyways?" Kiri asked, her shoulders were slumped and arms drooping by her sides.

"Kirity, you have to be patient! ^^ Don't worry I think were almost there!" He looked towards his blue friend, "Right Piplup!?"

"Piip! Piplup!"

"Why does you pokemon like you! and mine doesn't!" Kiri looked at her pokemon walking infront of the group, the know-it-all-bastard. What kind of pokemon is he!!

"Maybe, you have to be nice to it!"

"I WAS!"

"Was Come on! Just try again! You two are going to be partners for probably the rest of your life!"

With a happy smile Damion patted her hair messing it up a bit.

"Oi! Don't pet me! I'm not a pokemon!" "

Sure you aren't..."

"DAMION!"

"Ahah! Just kidding! Hey! Why don't we race to Sandgem town?"

"What!"

"You know as in run there..."

"No."

"NANI! Why not!"

"Just no! Arrrg Damion i'm to tired to run, and i bet my pokemon wont even run with me-" Turning her head back and forth she found out that she was talking to thin air. _I got serious issues...Where did he-_

"KIRITY!! IM GONNA BEAT YOUUU!!" A small figure could be seen, waving its hand.

"Arrg! That idiot! He knows i don't like loosing!" Gripping the handles on her backpack she ran forward, and quickly scooped up her pokemon that was walking peacefully.

Outraged by his masters actions Chimchar fidgeted in Kiri's arms.

"Char! Chim! Chim! CHAARR!"

"Oh you! Just have fun for once! Who put a pokeball up your butt!" Chimchar glared at her, "Ahah! Just kidding! Fine lets make a deal."

"Char?" Cocking it head to the left Chimchar waited for her to continue.

"You help me beat Damion in this race, and you can stay out of your pokeball."

"Charr! Charr!"

"But, if we loose...You have to listen to me and stay in you pokeball."

"....Char"

"Okay?" Chimchar nodded his head and jumped out of Kiri's arms. "

Oi!" It started running towards Damion at full speed.

"Hehe! I guess were gonna win this race, huh Piplup!" Damion patted the small pokemon's head and laughed.

"Piip! Piip!" Piplup waved its arms happily. Piplup was on Damions shoulder.

"Hey little buddy, why don't we check if thier 'gaining on us' Neh?"

"Pii!" The two looked behind them to see Chimchar running full spead towards them.

"CHARRRRRR!!!"

"UWAH!!! PIPLUP BUBBLE BEAM NOW!"

"PIIIIII!" Chimchar dodged the bubbles and tackled Piplup to the ground. Stopping from running Damion ran to his Piplup to see if is okay.

"Chimchar! Why did you run! I thought we have a deaLLL OMG! DAMION!" Kiri ran and knelt towards his Piplup who was unconscious and swirly eyed.

"Did...Chimchar do that?"

"Heh.. yeah he did.."

"Are you... are you mad?"

"What! of course not! I bet Chimchar wanted to win. Or something like that!-Hey, look!" Kiri and Damion widened thier eyes.

"Sandgem town! Whoo! So that means i won!" Damion said while shaking his Piplup.

"We won! we won! WE WON!! _Talk about mello dramatic...Ah! Chimchar..._ Kiri turned towards Chimchar, we was sulking. _Eh..._

"Hey," picking up the firey hot head she game him a smile.

"Forget about the bet, ne? How about you just listen to me once in a while!"

"Char!"

"Kiri!"

"Damion? What is it?"

"Im hungry." He said bluntly, all color from Kiri's face drained.

"Then buy food..."

"I don't have any money..."

"Baka.."

"KIRI! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!-Hey look! A duck! ^-^" 

Kiri: O__oUU

Chimchar: =.="

Piplup: -.-

Damion: ^_^=

"Talk about A.D.D..." Kiri muttered, the two pokemon nodded while looking at Damion running everywhere.

"Piplup."

"Pii?" Piplup looked up at the female teen.

"I pitty you." Doing an anime fall Piplup's face darkened. Chimchar jumped out of Kiri's arms and started to talk to Piplup, more looking like he was bragging about his master was better than his.

"Come one you two." Kiri sighed and picked up the two, Chimchar quickly climbed on top of her head, not wanting to be squished with Piplup.

"Lets head to Professor Rowan's lab" Slowly they walked into the twon in search of Rowans lab. Leaving a stupid Damion behind.

"Oi! Kiri! Where'd you go! Kiri!!" Damion chased after his friends and pokemon. _Man_ Kiri sighed once more. _This is going tt be a looong day..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Professor Rowan's lab? I can't see it anywhere." Complaining Daimon sat down on a near by bench sighing.

"Hmmm...Maybe we should ask for directions-"

"NO! NEVER! NADA! NOPE! NO NO NO NO NUU!!! "

"Eh? Why not? It would be faster and-"

"Asking for directions are for stupid people who don't know where their going! As a man-" While Damion was lecturing Kiri, she asked some people that were passing by, staring at Damion.

"Ah, thank you very much!" Bowing politely Kiri started walking off to the lab.

"-And that's why, we MEN don't ask directions" Giving an evil smirk Damion opened his eyes.

"Eh? Kiri-Chan? Where'd you go?" __

_Geez, why not become a lawyer if you're going to talk that much_

"Chaarr!"

"Eh? Nani Chimchar?" Kiri looked down at her Pokémon who was on her head, well, tired to.

"Piip!"

"What are guys trying to tell me?" Chimchar and Piplup jumped off of Kiri and ran towards a tall building.

"Ah, this is the lab-"

"KIRI"

_Eh...___

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!?" Damion clung onto her arms fake sobbing. "Don't you care about your childhood friend Damio- HEY LOOK! THE LAB!" Damion quickly let go of her arms and did the 'nice guy' pose. "Told ya I knew where it was!"

_Talk about short attention span..._ Slowly she made her way up the stairs dragging Damion behind her. Once she reached the top she saw to big wooden doors.  
__

_Eh..Should I knock?_ Having a battle in her mind on whether she should knock or not, Damion's voice cut her off.

"HEY OLD MAN! OPEN UP THE DOOR!! RIGHT NOW!" Rudely Damion pounded on the doors loudly.

"DAMION! Stop it! You are embarrassing me!" She eyed the spectators that were passing by.

"OLD MANN!!!"

"..." Kiri looked at Damion pounding the door. _To think he's my __FRIEND__ where did Chimchar and Piplup go?_ She scanned the place in search of the two Pokémon, _Ah-ha!_ She saw Chimchar and Piplup motioning her to follow them. Quickly and quietly she left Damion and walked to where she saw the Pokémon.

Turning sharply, she bumped into someone. _Eek!_ Before she could fall she felt a tug on her wrist pulling her back up.

"Daijobu deska?" A smooth voice asked.

"Nah?" Looking up her violet eyes met with deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

Blinking Kiri snapped out of her daze and blushed pink. "A-ah! Hai! Yes, thank you!" She stepped back from her saviour to get a better look at him. He was wearing blue pants, and a black and grey t-shirt, and on his head he had a dark red hat. Hanging loosely around his neck was a red scarf.

"My names Lucas, may I know what is yours?" Lucas asked politely. "

E-eh? Umm, yeah! Kiri! Kiri Shogo!"

"Well then Kiri lets go inside, ne?" He held out his hand to Kiri with a sweet smile.

"Mm!" Taking his hand in hers, she followed him inside the lab. _Wahh!! He's so cute! And polite! Wait! Kiri! Bad girl, you going to be the Pokémon champion first, before you get into boys! GOT THAT!_ Sighing mentally she was right, well, her conscience was right.

She didn't know what she was thinking now, her brain was a jumbled up. Taking a deep breath in from her nose she let all her worries pass. But she has a feeling she was forgetting something...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, I see our guest has arrived!" Professor Rowan stared intently at Kiri, "I thought there were two of you..."

"Eh?" _Shoot! Damion!_ "P-please excuse me for a second!" Running quickly to the other side of the door she saw Damion sitting on the steps in front of the door.

"Kiri-Chan left me! So did my Pokémon! Wahh!! Life hates me!!!" Damion buried his head in his hands, slowly entering a gloomy state.

"Damion!"

"Now I'm hearing voices! I HATE YOU WORLD!"

"Damion!"

"Hn."

"Damion!"

"This is getting slightly annoying now..."

"Damion!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!" Damion dramatically stood up hands in the air looking up at the blue sky. People stopped to stare at him when they were passing by.

"Damion stop it! Your causing a scene again!"

"Kiri-Chan? Is that you?" Damion eyed the fluffy white clouds.

"Yes it is, hurry up and get inside you dummy!"

"How? The door is locked!! And- How are you talking to me from the sky?!"

Kiri shook her head, _Idiot... seriously, how did I ever meet him?_ "I'm behind you stupid!"

"Eh" turning sharply Damion saw Kiri standing with her hands on her hips, not before having whip lash for moving to fast.

"Agh! My head! It hurts!" he clutched his head tightly trying to make the pain go away.

"Well, when your done go through the back door and meet me inside..." Kiri slowly walked towards the other door leaving Damion.

"BACK DOOR!"****

--**  
**

Kiri and Damion sat in chairs in the lab, waiting patiently for Prof. Rowan to speak. Pouting, Damion crossed his arms; feeling like a complete idiot, and embarrassing himself infront of Kiri. Piplup sat on the floor munching on some Pokémon food along with Chimchar.

"Now, as new Pokémon trainers you will need the necessary materials." Prof. Rowan handed Kiri and Damion their pokedex's.

"These are pokedex's they will give you whatever information you need on any Pokémon, just point to the Pokémon and it will tell you the information."

He handed them 5 poke balls. "As you know these are poke balls, you can catch Pokémon with these." Kiri and Damion stared intently at their new items intently. "When you are traveling, make sure you have enough potions and antidotdes for your Pokémon, and enough Pokémon food for them." Prof. Rowan gave a smile.

"I hope you two enjoy your journey! Be safe!"

Nodding they said farewell to him and walked out the door. "Yeah! Can you believe it Kiri! Were finally Pokémon trainers!" Damion Held up Piplup and threw him up in the air. "Now we can beat everyone who comes in our way! Right Piplup?"

Piplup waved his fins rapidly; smiling, "Pii!! Piplup!"

Kiri smiled awkwardly at Damion, she held Chimchar close to her and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Were going to do our best too..." she mumbled quietly to Chimchar.

"Char." he gave a determined nod.

The two slowly made their way-out Sandgem town and into route 202. "Gee. Were entering some route thingy." Damion said randomly, slowly walking in the tall grass. "I bet we could catch some Pokémon here! C'mon Kiri!"

"Wait! Careful!" Kiri placed Chimchar on the ground walking into the tall grass. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon we can catch here?"

"Yeah! Hey look there's one!" Damion pointed towards a bird Pokémon. He quickly took out his pokedex and pointed to it.__

_Starly, a pokemon that lives in noisy flocks with numerous members in each. It becomes less prominent when one is alone. The female's forehead coloring is smaller than that of the male.__  
_  
"Awesome! I'm going to catch it! Go  
Piplup! Bubble beam!" Piplup aimed its bubble beam at Starly, who got hit and stumbled to the ground.

"Tackle!"

"Piii!"

"Starly!!!"

"Now..." Damion took out one of his poke balls, "GO POKEBALL!" He threw it at the injured Starly, then a red beam surrounded its body slowly disappearing into the ball. Shaking a few times the ball came to a stop.

"YATTA! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Damion rushed towards where his poke ball was and grabbed it.

"Starly come on out!" "

Star! Starly!" it flapped its wings and looked up at Damion.

"Hey-yah Starly! I'm your new owner! I hope we become the best of buds!" He has thumbs up to Starly who jumped with glee. __

_Wow, he caught a Pokémon already...I want one now too!_ Kiri looked around, not spotting any Pokémon. _Oh well I guess I can wait..._

"Hey Kiri! Come on! We have to get to the next town!!" Damion waved to her.

"Kay!" Walking at a steady pace, she mentally sighed. _I hope, I'll reach my dreams..._ Chimchar walked along side his owner, glancing from time to time at her.

He noted the sad expression on her face.

"Char!"

"What is it Chim?"

"Char!!" Chimchar jumped into her arms snuggling her chest. Smiling softly she patted Chimchar's head.

"Thanks buddy."


End file.
